Sai and Kat Lovers Of The Leaf Village
by VampireKittyF-k
Summary: A preview of a story i am currently working on.


The alarm went off. "Damnit…" you said with a sigh before putting your paintbrush down. You couldn't really sleep, so you decided to wake up early and paint. You had made a wonderful still-life composition until the alarm clock went off, breaking your concentration and bouncing along the dresser. Shutting it off and now utterly frustrated, you began to get ready for your day. Doing what you normally do, you rushed through your morning and grabbed breakfast on your way out the door. Making your way through town you pass by Sai who's drawing in his notebook. Curious, you walk over and say hello. "Can I see what you're drawing, today?" you said with a smirk. Without saying a word, he leans the notebook over for you to see. "I like it. It's really beautiful. I love how you put so much detail into this area right here," you said scanning your hand over the area. "Thanks, Kat," he said looking up at you. You sighed. You wished that you could've finished that still-life without being interrupted by that clock. Looking up at the sun, you figured you'd be late if you lingered. "I have to go. Thanks Sai!" You waved without looking back and proceeded to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was already talking to you when you walked in. "Kat. You're mission today is a simple one, but you'll need your artistic talent." Curious you had to ask, "What kind of mission is this?" "There's a new development underway in the middle of town, a new bathhouse. They need a designer to help the architect and with your talents, it's sure to be successful," she said before handing you blue-prints. "They had asked specifically for you," she said before dismissing you. Leaving the office you made your way over to the site. "Ah! Kat! You came! Thank you, I'm glad!" the old architect said waving over to you. He was a fragile man, but looking at the blue-prints that were handed to you, he was a brilliant one. "These blueprints, they're really beautiful, but why do you need my help?" you inquired. "Oh? You don't know? Artists find themselves hard pressed to go up against the work that you produce,Kat. I would like you to take these blue-prints home with you and come up with the theme for this bath house! Bring whatever you have for me tomorrow! Oh! I'm sure with you working on the details it will be a beautiful site!" he said with sparkles in his eyes. Although you were flattered, you were slightly intimidated by the idea and had no idea where to begin. You produce art spontaneously, not on command. Taking the results with you to the library, you went through all the books on different styles of art, trying to come up with a good one that represents the bathhouse and pride of Konoha, but with not much to go on, you became frustrated. "Damn," you said, slamming your hand down on the table. "How does he expect me to produce a work of art on command if he gives me nothing to go on?" You threw your arms over the desk and rested your head on one of the books. "Argh…" you mumbled to yourself. "Frustrated?" A voice came from behind you. It was Sai. "A little bit," you lied. He came over and looked at the blue-prints and books. "Designer for the new bathhouse," he stated, rather than asked. "Yea…but it would help if they gave me a theme to go off of…" you said, irritated. "That's why they hired you, Kat. To come up with one," he said flatly, which was true but didn't make you feel any better. You sighed and looked out the window. Sai moved a bit and you turned your attention back to him when he handed you a book. "Try this one," he said before walking away. You picked up the book and read the title, "Midsummer Fantasy" Curious (and a little concerned), you began to read the book. It was a fantasy book with several detailed descriptions of fantastical creatures, adventure, gorgeous depictions of nature, and hidden romance. You had no idea how long you were in the library, but by the time you were finished the sun was starting to set. The book was so good that you had read it all very fast and all in one sitting. Picking up the blue-prints and putting away the other books, you checked the "Midsummer Fantasy" out of the library. Walking back home, your head was full of thoughts and designs. Passing by the river, you looked up at the sunset. It was gorgeous, just like the one in the book. Deciding you couldn't wait much longer, you sat down and began to sketch out your ideas and designs for the bathhouse. When it became too dark for you to see, you picked up and decided to continue at home. Walking up to your door, you noticed something pinned to it. "I hope that this is NOT a death threat…" you mumbled to yourself. You remove it and open it with your katana. "Meet me in the field of wildflowers beyond the lake at 9pm." "I wonder if its fake…I better be prepared just in case," you say to yourself. You leave early and set yourself up in a nearby tree, waiting for 9pm to approach. Scanning your surroundings, you plot an escape route. When it was 9pm, you saw Sai walking through the field towards your perch. Leaping down from the tree, you see him smile at you. Relieved it was Sai and not a death note, you approached him and smile. "Thanks for your help earlier, but what's up?" you asked. "I have something for you. Close your eyes." You did so, and he placed a scroll in your hands. Opening your eyes, you unraveled the scroll. It was a gorgeous picture of you on your tree's perch above the field of wildflowers with the moon shining down through the trees. You were speechless; it was done so beautifully. "How did—"you began before he interrupted. "I knew you would come early," he said still smiling. "So I came early, too, and when I saw you, I had to draw you," he said looking at you. You smiled. It was the most you heard him talk ever, really, but you kind of wished he would do more talking if that's the kind of talk he would do. He waved for you to follow him. Rolling up the scroll as you followed, you and he talked about your ideas for the bathhouse and how much the book had inspired you. Eventually you realized you still had to FINISH the sketches and drawings. Reluctantly, you both headed back to your place. Before leaving you for the night, he placed another scroll in your hand with a smile. He waved and then disappeared into the darkness. Taking the scroll inside with you, you walked over to your desk with the blue-prints. You pulled out the last scroll he gave you and unraveled it. Written in beautiful calligraphy was the word "Love." Closing your eyes and dropping your head you let out a little laugh and blushed. Laying the scroll down next to your blue prints, you picked up your paint brush and went back to work on the bathhouse without any troubles.


End file.
